


And I can't stand to see you leaving lonely

by durantesknight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Sort Of, late night bonding, thats the vibe, you know the song new years day by t swift?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durantesknight/pseuds/durantesknight
Summary: "Anyway, I better go and try to catch a cab before it becomes impossible." she starts to get up, water bottle in hand, but Kara stops her, a light but intent hand holding her arm back, Andrea looks at her puzzled, her blue eyes shining"I know a place, a block over, shitty coffee but great burgers," She doesn't let her eyes leave the other woman, she wants her too look into them and realize what she is trying to say, she could've left hours ago without anyone noticing, there's also nothing home for her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	And I can't stand to see you leaving lonely

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language and the title is from crash my car by COIN

"That tie is atrocious." Kara hears from her right side at the bar. She had been lurking there all night nursing the same drink, all just to avoid making small talk with the other attendees of the fundraising gala. She knows it's for a good cause, but she also knows most people are just there to show off how generous and kind and very much rich they are. 

She does a double take of her tie, a teal one, with little bananas patterned in it, before turning to the familiar source of the snarky comment, her boss Andrea Rojas, who's wearing a green mid-length dress, with a weird fancy flourish across the front. Kara hates that her eyes wonder; from her legs to her hips to her chest and finally to her face. Face which is slightly blushed, her eyes hanging just a bit lower than usual, in her hand she holds an empty whiskey glass.

"And you are drunk." Kara rolls her eyes, signaling the bartender for water, she doesn't miss the way Andrea's eyes follow her uncovered forearms, having lost her brown blazer and rolled up her sleeves earlier in the night, and linger just a little, before darting away.

"Yes well, you try to butter up all these stuck up old men to open their wallets and stay sober." she says accepting the water bottle and sitting in the stool next to her. She tries not to think of the way her fingers brushed against her own, or the way her dress rides up a tiny bit when she sits down, or the lipstick stain she sees in the empty glass Andrea puts on the bar counter, before the waiter takes it away.

"On the bright side," she averts her gaze away looking at the party dying down around them. "Pretty sure you're off the clock now," She gestures to the people already leaving. "Free to go and all that."

Andrea doesn't answer besides sighing, making Kara turn back to her. She looks tired, twisting the plastic bottle in her hand, she's looking at Kara, but doesn't meet her eyes.

"I guess…" her voice is tired, her words slurring over, definitely drunk. "My empty apartment isn't really all that more appealing than a fundraiser with a bunch of pricks."

Kara's goes quiet, she's used to dealing with Andrea on a daily basis, knows how to react and respond to all her jabs and snarky comments, but this one, with the after-party glow, worn off makeup, and openness, it throws her off.

At Kara's silence Andrea seems to sober up suddenly, eyes flying open like she just realized what she said and to who. she tenses up, sitting up as straight as an arrow.

"Anyway, better go and try to catch a cab before it becomes impossible." she starts to get up, water bottle in hand, but Kara stops her, a light but intent hand holding her arm back, Andrea looks at her puzzled, her blue eyes shining, Kara takes a moment before speaking up just to look at her;

Andrea Rojas is an objectively attractive woman, it's not like she hasn't noticed it before, it's not like everytime Andrea soft-bullies her at work her eyes don't wander to her mouth, her ears tunning out of whatever bitchy comment she makes (it's probably the only reason they haven't gotten in more serious arguments really). But now, against the open black sky, and surrounding skyscrapers light, without all the facade, she just looks beautiful.

"I know a place, a block over, shitty coffee but great burgers," She doesn't let her eyes leave the other woman, she wants her too look into them and realize what she is trying to say, she could've left hours ago without anyone noticing, there's also nothing home for her. "My treat. If you want." Andrea arches an eyebrow at her, suddenly looking much more like herself than a minute ago.

"Don't be ridiculous," She says and Kara can't help but be disappointed. "I'll obviously be paying," she gets up offering Kara her arm, smirking and waiting as if this is the most normal thing for the two of them. "After all you got to save you money to buy more of these terrible ties."

* * *

It's a quick walk to the diner, a quiet 24 hour place nested between two office buildings, but on the short time it takes to get there Kara can't help but wonder she tripped and hit her head; Maybe she is passed out right now on the couch of her empty apartment, dreaming.

Looking at Andrea only enforces that theory, looking as carefree as Kara has ever seen her, eyes lost in the night sky even though there are no stars visible, she can see the lights of the city reflecting in her eyes. She's here, walking next to Kara, who invited her (And she accepted!), looking worry free, and beautiful _. Gosh,_ Kara thinks, _So beautiful._

(Andrea catches her starring, because of course she does, and blushes, subtly but it's there, she's close enough to see it.)

(Kara tries to ignore how her heart seems to flip on her chest at the sight of the flushed skin.)

She clears her throat loudly, looking away.

* * *

Later sitting in a almost empty diner she's the one being stared at, she had taken off he blazer again as soon as they entered the place, this time feeling freer without all the businessmen and women she loosened her tie and popped open a few buttons of her white shirt, and as she props her elbows up to pick up the menu she can feel Andrea's eyes on her neck and collarbones, she feels her skin growing hot with the attention in a way that Andrea most definitely noticed if her smirk is anything to go by.

Over greasy burgers and overly sweet milkshakes they don't talk about anything deep, there seems to be an unspoken agreement between them; It's the middle of the night of a weekend day and they both have nothing waiting for them, its depressing and it's a beautiful night so they will absolutely not talk about it

She learns that Andrea hasn't had a milkshake in ages, that her favourite movie is Titanic and she loves trashy romance novels.

She also learns that if she flexes her arms in a certain way she can make Andrea stutter, that she's the type of person who looks at you like you're the only thing there when she's listening to you, looks right in your eyes, all surroundings forgotten.

In return she tells her about her winning streak in super mario, that she cant watch any movies involving dogs without crying and that she can speak a total of 7 languages (The last one earns her a very distasteful comment about being good with her mouth, making _her_ the one to stutter).

It's fun and weird, Kara watches Andrea make a mess of a burger, and lick sauce off her fingers, and slurp on a dark chocolate milkshake with a straw and watches as she gets less and less drunk. She keeps waiting for the moment something it's gonna break, Andrea will get up and call a cab, and pretend it never happened. But the moment doesn't come.

Instead they stay in the dinner for far too long, talking and laughing and _flirting_ , at least Kara thinks they're flirting, the only moods she's used to seeing on Andrea are sarcastic, annoyed, and stressed. So whatever this is, is new, the smiles, the eyes that linger on her mouth, the hands that keep finding excuses to touch her. Maybe it's not flirting, maybe this is just how she is with people she doesn't despise.

(Kara hopes they're flirting, _Oh Rao let them be flirting_ )

* * *

There's a silence that sets between them while they wait for the waitress to bring the bill, Andrea already has her wallet out when Kara opens her mouth to protest, she raises an eyebrow, grinning, a dare. Kara sighs raising her hands in defeat, it only serves to make her grin wider

Kara watches and Andrea pays for everything with a black card, her shoulders straighten back up, eyes sharp, her stomach sets with anxiety for a second. A single agonizing second when she's not sure who the woman in front of her is, her boss, who barks orders with coldness and eye rolls, or the best company, besides her sister, that Kara has had in a while, just for a second. Then Andrea looks at her, and smiles, not a huge, teeth showing smile, but a warm and sincere one, that reaches her eyes.

_Oh,_ she realizes it's both, it's just her, Andrea Rojas, the real one, who snarks and teases, and has stronger walls around her heart then Kara's skin. who snorts when she laughs too hard and rolls her eyes everytime she glances at her tie.

_Oh._

* * *

They walk the streets in silence, Kara has Andrea in one arm and her blazer in the other. The streets are uncommonly quiet, except for one or other occasional car. they're walking slowly, neither waiting for the night to end, and Kara's apartment is also in the completely opposite direction. she tries not to think of how it feels, to be walking Andrea to her door after their night.

(It wasn't a date, she thinks, but if it was it would have been the best she ever been on.)

She especially tries not to think about what can happen after, when they reach the building, standing on the door, saying goodbyes.

"Relax," Andrea's voice brings her out of her thoughts, her hand lightly squeezing her bicep. "I can feel when you tense up. Just relax, walk me home, look at the sky." Kara looks at her, her gaze up on the top of the buildings that surround them, smiling, and nods. Taking a deep breath she tries to focus on the present, on the fresh air in her face, and the subtle smell of Andrea's perfume. 

They walk.

It's a long-ish walk to the brunette's apartment building, but neither of them seems to notice, in fact it feels like the whole journey goes by too fast; Kara only notices when they arrive because Andrea stops walking suddenly, pulling her arm back.

"This is my stop," Andrea says looking up at the building, most windows dark, it's residents fast asleep. Her blue eyes travel back, meeting Kara, there's a question there, but she can't tell what it is.

"Oh," Kara says, unchaining her arm off the other's so they can stand face to face, she's not sure what to do, what to say, "Good night then?" She tries and Andrea chuckles, rolling her eyes, but with no malice behind it.

"Do I have to do all the heavy lifting here? What do you want these arms for?" She says, grinning, her hands touching Kara's arms over her white shirt, she feels a shiver down her spine at the touch, even with the fabric barrier between them.

"I don't unders-" she doesn't get to finish, Andrea's hand moves without warning from her arms to her, now loose, tie and pulls, hard, their bodies crash together and before Kara can even process the movement they're kissing.

And it's everything, her mouth is warm and her lips so soft. Andrea kisses like she does everything, she dictates the rhythm, demanding and consuming, Kara melts against her, hands automatically gripping her hips. Andrea gasps against her mouth at the touch, deepening the kiss, pulling harder on the tie, hard enough Kara feels it on her neck.

They pull apart eventually, breathless and flushed, Andrea's hands don't move and neither does Kara's, they just look at each other, the tension between them not like any other there's ever been. this one is heavier, more welcomed, there's a question in Andrea's eyes still, the same one, and this time Kara knows what it is.

"Are you going to invite me in?"

* * *

_In the morning she will get dressed as Andrea watches from the bed, a sheet covering her form, an appreciative gaze on Kara's body, she will kiss her goodbye. A kiss with a promise of more. she will forget her tie, the teal fabric still firmly wrapped around the headboard of the king size bed._

_On Monday she will find a box waiting for her at her desk, no note, inside a set of silk ties, all different colors, all with different fruits printed on them. They will exchange glances and small smiles when they think no one is looking. And if Kara stays in late, waiting for Andrea to finish up, that's just so she can walk her home again._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://mickeyrory.tumblr.com/)


End file.
